Something Stupid
by Rhape
Summary: Dark LinkXLink! Este es un fic sin sentido! Trata de dos jovenes enamorados, sus amigos y de sus tonterías! xD. Otro fic para Fans del Yaoi! Capitulo 4! Dejen reviews! :3
1. Algo estupido

**Este fic se me ocurrio de la nada. Espero que les guste y que quieran que lo continue! Si es así, ya saben, dejen un review. :3**

**Pequeño sumary:  
****Este fic es pura pervercion y cosas sin mucho sentido! xD, Claro que si tienes buena mentalidad, podras leerlo sin ningun problema. :3  
Y es Yaoi! LinkXDark Link!**

* * *

En Kokiri forest se veía a un chico rubio, más o menos de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, corriendo en friega. Corría tratando de huir de un chico de su edad que es físicamente igual a él, aunque su piel es más blanca, sus ojos de color rojo, los del rubio eran azul; y su cabello color negro. 

- _Aléjate de mí!_ – el chico rubio le grita nervioso al pelinegro mientras aun corría y este lo seguía de cercas.

- _Pero no te haré nada malo…al contrario, te haré algo muy bueno!_ – le dice el pelinegro de manera coqueta. Ante su comentario, el rubio trato de correr más rápido _– Vamos, Link! deja de correr! –_

- _No! Ya déjame en paz! –_

- _Esta bien! Ya no te haré nada, pero deja de correr! –_

- _En serio?_ – se detiene de golpe haciendo que el pelinegro cayera encima de él, ya que no noto que se detuvo.

- _Te engañe_ – sonríe entre dientes con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego trata de besar el cuello del rubio, pero sus manos no se lo permitían.

- _Aquí no, pervertido_ – lo empuja – _Acaso no te da vergüenza?_ –

- _Que?_ – lo mira raro - _Vergüenza por que? –_

- _No se…, tal vez porque estamos en medio del bosque, y Saria nos esta mirando_ – señala a la mencionada.

- _Eh? Por mí no se preocupen! Continúen!_ – dice mientras come una bolsa de palomitas. (yo quiero palomitas! ú.u)

- _Saria, vete de aquí _– le dice Dark Link mientras con un dedo le indica que se valla.

- _Ohh…! _- exclama en forma de puchero, y se va.

- _Ya vez, ya no hay problema_ – trata de besarlo.

- con una mano le avienta el rostro – _Dark, dije que aquí no_ – se levanta del pasto.

- _Entonces donde?_ – le pregunta en tono sexy mientras lo abraza por la espalda haciendo que este se ponga algo nervioso.

- _Bueno…_ - se voltea para tomarle el rostro con sus manos - _Que tal si vamos a casa y ahí hacemos lo que quieras?_ – le da un pequeño beso en los labios. (ósea, beso de piquito xD)

- _Me parece bien…-_ estaba a punto de profundizar el beso hasta que…

- _Eso si me alcanzas!_ – sale corriendo hecho la fregada dejando a su novio irritado.

- _Ven acá!_ – sale corriendo detrás de él.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Ya se fue?_ – pregunta el rubio mientras esta escondido en casa de su amiga Saria.

- _Mhhh…_- mirando por una ventana – _Parece que ya_ – cierra la cortina – _Link, por que te escondes? Déjate querer!_ – le dice mientras ríe.

- _Jaja, muy graciosa_ – sarcasmo.

- _No, en serio…Acaso es tan malo?_ – pregunta algo seria.

- _Que cosa?_ – voltea a verla.

- _Tener relaciones…-_ dice mientras espera respuesta.

- _Eh…este_ – se sonroja – _Esas cosas no se preguntan…-_

- _Bueno…Lo pregunto solo porque veo que siempre estas huyendo de Dark_ – suspira - _Eso significa que es malo? –_

- _No! no es que sea malo…, de hecho es…es maravilloso…, solo que duele…_- se ruboriza de pena.

- _Duele? Por que?_ – pregunta curiosa.

- _Ehm…bueno…-_ estaba apunto de contestar cuando se abre la puerta del golpe dejando ver a Dark Link.

- _Ja! Te encontré!_ – trata de atraparlo pero el rubio se levanta de prisa y dale corriendo de la casa.

- _Corre, Link, corre!_ – le grita Saria divertida.

- _Esta vez no te escapas!_ – sepa como, pero alcanzo al rubio tirándosele encima – _Ahora, vamos a casa _– sonríe de una manera que a Link no le agrado mucho que digamos.

- _Uhh…los puedo acompañar?_ – pregunta Saria de manera algo perversa.

- _No!_ – le responden ambos chicos a la vez mirándola feo.

Después de unos momentos, comienza a caer gotas del cielo haciendo que los chicos y la peliverde queden empapados. Así que cada quien se fue a su casa.

- _Ya estas listo?_ – le pregunta de una manera sensual acomodándose junto a él.

- _Hace frió_ – se queja el rubio mientras tiembla un poco.

- _Frió?_ – le toca la frente - _Tienes fiebre! Ni modo, otro día lo hacemos…_ – suspira resignado _– Quítate esa ropa –_

- _Que? No que lo íbamos a hacer otro día?_ – sonríe de manera un poco sensual.

- _No me provoques!_ – le grita sonrojado - _Digo que te quites la ropa porque esta mojada; te puede hacer más daño –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Link!_ - le hablaba la peliverde – _Cuéntame que paso ayer! –_

- _Eh? Pues que quieres que te cuente?_ – la mira confundido.

- _Como que "que quiere que te cuente?"? Pues lo que paso contigo y Dark en la noche…-_

- _Ahhh…Pues nada_ – dice muy tranquilo.

- _Como que nada! Si ayer casi todo el día estuvo persiguiéndote para "eso"!_ – pregunta algo extrañada.

- _Ni me lo recuerdes…Es que ayer, antes de "eso", me dio un poco de fiebre_ –

- _Que suerte, no?_ – ríe.

_- Digamos que para ese momento sí_ – suspira.

_- Link! Link! Link! –_ le habla repetidas veces una bola azul con alas que emite una luz igual de segadora que un foquito de navidad.

- _Que pasa, Navi? –_

_- Ehh…no lo recuerdo_ – se queda pensando – _Creo que nomás vine de metiche_ –

- _Oh, ser metiche es algo raro en ti_ – dicen ambos sarcásticos al hada.

- _Jejeje _– ríe nerviosa mientras le cae una gota estilo anime – _Bueno, y de que hablaban? –_

- _De nada!_ – se apresura a decir Link.

- _De la nada? Que tema de conversación más extraño…-_ dice al mismo tiempo que se voltea para irse, y después de unos segundos regresa con Link – _Oh, ya me acorde para que te buscaba! –_

- _Para que? –_

- _Es que Impa me dijo que te dijiera que te esta buscando_ – ("dijiera"? O.ou)

- _Y ahora para que?_ – pregunta algo irritado.

- _Ay, no se. Pregúntaselo a ella –_

- _Gracias por nada, Navi_ – la mira feo.

- _Camina!_ - le grita el hada mientras lo embiste con su pequeño cuerpo.

- _No me presiones…!_ – dice entre dientes.

- _Dijiste algo?_ – pregunta notablemente molesta.

_- No, nada!...Una pregunta…, va a estar Sheik ahí?_ –

_- Ehh…pues, pues, este…–_ empieza a balbucear.

_- Navi, dime la verdad! va estar sí o no_? – le suplica con la mirada.

_- Ehh…no! no va estar…, creo _– mira hacia todos lados nerviosa.

- _Ah, ok_ – sigue caminado feliz.

- _Oye! Si Dark pregunta por ti, que le digo?_ – le pregunta Saria antes de que se vaya.

- _Si se entera de que voy al castillo, no me va dejar ir…mhh… Dile que me secuestraron los ovnis del Majoras Mask, por favor –_

- _De acuerdo_ – sonríe mientras con una mano se despide de él.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Que pasa, Impa? Para que me mandaste a llamar?_ – le pregunta Link a una mujer.

- _Ah, Link, ya llegaste_ –

- _No, babosa, es un holograma, que no lo vez? –_

- _Navi, no soy un holograma_ – la mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

- _Ah no?_ – lo mira bien – _Oh, cierto_ –

- _Me pregunto si esta hada tiene retraso mental_ – se pregunta a sí mismo sin importar que Navi oyera.

- _Perdón, dijiste algo?_ – (parece que no oyó O.ou)

- _Ehhh… Y para que me llamaste, Impa? –_

- _Para que me ayudes a recoger las porquerías del cuarto de Zelda_ –

- _Que! Pero si ese es tu trabajo! Y, además, para traer a alguien de tu sirvienta tienes a Sheik! –_ le grita algo molesto.

- _Lo se, pero el gorrón se fue a quien sabe donde y quien sabe a que horas regrese. Y recordé que te tengo a ti para ayudarme, ya que tú eres un chico bueno que ayuda a la gente haciéndole favores a lo wey –_ le sonríe.

- _Matare a __Shigeru Miyamoto por haberme creado…_ – dice ya de mal humor.

Después de un rato, mientras limpiaban el asqueroso cuarto de Zelda.

_- No entiendo como los adolescentes pueden hacer este tipo de cochinero!_ – se queja la Sheikah.

- _Ni yo. No puedo creer que la princesa tenga su cuarto lleno de ropa tirada y de papas Sabritas regadas por todo el cuarto _– dice el rubio mientras mira el lugar con escalofríos.

- _Oye, y eso que Dark no vino contigo? Siempre andan juntos_ – le comenta algo extrañada.

- _Ehmm…tú sabes que al él no le gusta venir para acá, y además, ni sabe que estoy aquí, así que dejemos de hablar de él para no invocarlo_ – después de responder suspira.

- _Hmm? Acaso te peleaste con él o que? –_

- _No, solo que…, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que vinimos?_ –

- _Te refieres a cuando casi mata a un guardia nomás porque se te quedo viendo?_ – pregunta algo nerviosa al recordar lo sucedido.

_- Mhh…-_ pone su mano sobre su barbilla – _No, esa fue la penúltima –_

- _Ah, tú dices cuando casi mata a Sheik porque te estaba coqueteando_ – dice segura de que acertara la respuesta.

- _Sí. Por eso prefiero que no venga, no quiero tener más problemas –_

_- Y como estas tan seguro de que no vendrá a buscarte? Conociendo lo celoso que es; lo hará –_ dice tratando de asustarlo en broma.

_- Se que lo hará, por eso le pedí a Saria que le dijera que me fui para otra parte_ – le responde mientras barre.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Saria, donde esta Link?_ – le pregunta el pelinegro.

- _Lo raptaron los ovnis _– lo dice como si fuera algo no importante.

- _Ya, dime a donde fue?_ – la mira feo.

- _Que lo raptaron los ovnis! –_

- _No te creo. Dime –_

- _No te lo diré. Link me lo pido de favor, y yo siempre cumplo los favores que me piden mis amigos!_ - se cruza de brazos.

- _Saria, tengo un Duvalín, una bolsa de Cheetos y una Coca-cola_ –

- _Esta bien! Fue al castillo de Zelda! ahora dame, dame! –_

- _Gracias por tu cooperación!_ – le avienta la comida chatarra y luego se va hacia el castillo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!  
Quieren continuacion? Sí? pues dejen reviews, por favor. :3**


	2. Perverciones

**Malas noticias..., no podre actualizar mis fic tan seguido en las proximas 2 semanas. Es que ya entre a la prepa! ToT...Pero bueno...ú.u...Aunque solo sera por 2 semanas! Así que a contestar reviews!. :3**

**The Shade of Ghost, Una camiseta con mi nombre, que halagadora n/n. Lo siento, no he actualizado el de "Kiss" y tardare un poco más en hacerlo ú.u.  
miru yumi, Wiii! Otra que no es fan del Yaoi pero le gusta mi fic! nOn. Oye, el Yaoi es lo mejor! xD  
Yakio-Midna, vas a hacer fanarts de mi fic? Que bien! Y no, por favor, no me golpees, que el de "Kiss" voy a tardar más en actualizarlo, por las razónes que estan arriba T-T  
Rei Hiwatari-Kon, Sí, no hay muchos fic de LinkXDark Link ;-;...Y sí, Dark es un pervertido, pero también es lindo! xD**

**Como ya dije, tardare un poco más con mis fic, lo siento. T-T  
Y les dejo mi msn por si quieren comunicarse conmigo:** _rhape(raya abajo)seuhans(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_ **n.n**

* * *

_- Link, mira, te falto limpiar ahí_ – señala una mancha de ketchup. 

- _Navi, no soy tu sirvienta! –_

_- No, pero sí la de Impa. Ahora cállate, y sigue trapeando!_ –

- _Ya cállense los dos! Y Navi, has algo útil y ponte a limpiar las ventanas!_ – le avienta un trapo.

- _Que queden bien limpiecitos, Navi_ – le dice en tono burlón.

De repente comienzan a oírse unos pasos acelerados, que Link, sin tener que pensarlo, supo que eran de cierta persona de cabello negro... (quien? o.o)

- _Ay, no! Es Dark! Escóndanme!_ – dice alarmado mientras se esconde detrás de Impa.

Pero demasiado tarde! Dark Link entra el cuarto de Zelda antes de que él pudiera esconderse y se le hecha encima.

_- Link! por que no me dijiste que estabas aquí!_ - pone ojos llorosos – _Ya sé! Viniste a ver al guardia que te estaba acosando el otro día, verdad? Debí matarlo cuando pude!_ – pone ojos asesinos.

_- No! no! no es por eso!_ – trata de calmarlo agarrándolo de los hombros.

- _Ah, entonces viniste a ver a ese Sheikah! A ese también debí matarlo cuando pude!_ –

_- Tranquilo, Dark. Link vino porque se lo pedí_ –

- _Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?_ – le pregunta al rubio.

- _Porque no me hubieras dejado venir y harías un drama como este_ – lo dice como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

- _Que?_ – lo mira feo – _Yo no hago dramas!_ – lo grita en tono dramático.

- le cae una gota estilo anime a todos - _Ok, no haces dramas. Pero me hubieras dejado venir? –_

-_ Sí….ehmm…no_ – choca sus dedos índices entre sí.

_- Lo ves! Por eso no te dije nada! No confías en mí!_ – se cruza de brazos.

_- Genial! Siempre quise ver una pelea matrimonial!_ – dice el hada mientras saca una bolsa de Doritos y se las empieza a comer.

- _Uhh…como que mejor les cambiamos de tema antes de que se empiecen a pelear de golpes, no?_ – le secretea al hada.

_- No, déjalos. Ya tengo la cámara lista por si eso sucede_ – saca una cámara de video.

- _No me digas que vas a grabar la pelea? –_

- _La pelea? No, que va! Lo quiero grabar es la reconciliación!_ – ríe de manera un poco pervertida – _Espero que esta vez lo hagan en la mesa_ – (yo también ¬W¬)

- _Pervertida!_ – le quita la cámara y la avienta por una ventana.

- _Hey!_ – comienza a embestir a Impa.

- _Que les digo…?_ – se pregunta así misma en voz baja – _Eh…Link, Dark, como se conocieron?_ – ambos chicos dejan de pelar para voltear a verla –_ Más bien, como se enamoraron? _– les pregunta para ver si así olvidan su pelea.

- _Ehm…bueno_ – comienza a decir Dark Link – _Fue hace…mmh…4 años en Market. Recuerdo que cuando Link me vio, trato de violarme, fue tan lindo!_ – se olvida de la pelea y abraza a Link cariñosamente.

- _Que?_ – trata de quitárselo – _Pero si tú fuiste el que trato de violarme! –_

_- Uh?_ – se queda pensativo unos segundos – _Oh, es cierto. Pero, Link, ambos sabemos que me violabas con la mirada –_ le dice en tono seductor mientras juguetea con su cabello.

- _Navi…, estas grabando eso?_ – le pregunta el chico Sheikah en voz baja.

- _Sí. Siempre traigo una cámara de repuesto_ – ambos ríen maliciosamente disfrutando la "romántica" escena que tenían enfrente.

- voltea a ver de donde provienen las risas - _Sheik? Con que a ya llegaste. Donde estabas, eh?_ – le pregunta en forma autoritaria y al mismo tiempo le rompe la cámara a Navi.

- _Oye, esa cámaras me consto muchas rupias! –_

- _Este…estaba en…ehmmm…_- empieza a balbucear –

- _No importa, de todos modos te castigare_ –

- _Que! Pero…-_

- _Lo van a castigar!_ – le dice Dark Link burlándose de su situación.

- _Cállate, o te quito a Link! –_

- se aferra a Link – _Ni te atrevas a tocarlo, que ahora sí te mato! –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _A que horas van a dejar de pelear?_ – pregunta la Sheikah sentada en una silla recargando sus codos sobre la mesa.

- _Ni idea…-_ responde en suspiro el rubio que estaba en la misma pose que Impa, solo que cruzado de brazos.

- _Link! A quien quieres más, a mí o a Sheik? –_ pregunta el pelinegro mientras con la mirada le suplicaba que lo eligiera a él.

- _A ninguno_ – les responde de esa manera para ver si así dejan de pelear.

- _Si mato a Dark, me querrás? –_

_- No_ – lo mira raro mientras le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Si mato a Sheik, me querrás? –_

_- No!_ – trata de alejarse de ellos haciendo la silla hacia un lado poco a poco.

- _Ay! Por las Diosas, Link! Ya elige a Dark, que se le esta acabando la pila a la cámara!_ – le grita el hada ya toda fastidiada por todos los gritos de Sheik y Dark Link. (Y porque ya no va a poder grabar la reconciliación T.T)

- _Ah, Link_ – se escucha el tono fresa de voz de una chica de unos 16 años que iba entrando al cuarto – _Que bueno es verte por aquí_ – le sonríe. Y luego voltea a ver a Dark Link – _Dark, hace tiempo que no te veo. Como vas con Link? –_

- pone ojos llorosos – _Me odia por culpa de Sheik!_ – señala a Sheik con el dedo.

- _Como?_ – mira feo a Sheik – _Sheik, cuantas veces te he dicho que los dejes en paz?_ –

- _Pero, princesa. Link es tan sexy, no me puedo resistir!_ – dice tratando de defenderse.

- _Lo sé, Sheik_ – mira a Link con la baba salida – _Pero es más sexy si esta con Dark –_

El Sheikah se queda pensativo, Dark Link lloraba como niño pequeño mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Link; Link se sentía incomodo por todos lo comentarios sobre él, y trataba de calmar a Dark Link acariciando su cabeza; Impa se queda dormida, Navi veía si aun le quedaba pila en su cámara, y por la ventana se ve que Tingle pasa volando en su globo, pero eso a nadie le importo.

- _Tiene razón, princesa_ - se acerca a Dark Link, y con voz dramática le dice – _Esta bien, quédate con Link, es tuyo -_

- _A este que mosca le pico? Link siempre ha sido mío_ – dice molesto.

- _Oye, no soy de nadie_ – lo mira con lo ojos entre cerrados.

_- Cállate, y bésame_ – acerca sus labios con los de Link bruscamente, pero el beso es de forma cariñosa. (y de lengüita o¬o)

_- No! se le acabo a la pila ahora que se reconciliaron! _– se pone a llorar.

- _Ay! Se ven tan lindos juntos_ – se limpia unas lagrimitas – _Ahora que ya están tranquilos; Link, necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve a __Lon Lon Ranch y tráeme mi bolsa donde guardo mi maquillaje, que se me acaba de quedar allá –_

- _Que, por que yo?_ –

_- Ach! Porque Impa esta dormida y no quiero despertarla_ – se cruza de brazos en forma de puchero.

- _Que hay de Sheik?_ – pregunta Dark Link.

- _No puede salir, esta castigado por molestarlo_ – sonríe, y a Sheik le cae una gota estilo anime resignado.

- _Y por que no mejor te compras nuevo maquillaje? –_

- _Que? No! cuestan mucho! y aparte, no quiero que Malon se lo vaya a encontrar y me lo ratee! –_

- _Pues manda a tus guardias! –_

- _Eso iba a ser, pero recordé que te tengo a ti para ayudarme, ya que tú eres un chico bueno que ayuda a la gente haciéndole favores a lo wey –_

- _Acaso todos me van a decir lo mismo?_ – se cruza de brazos molesto.

- _Er…_- se queda pensativa – _Sí! ahora cállate y ve por mi caro maquillaje!_ –

- _Oye, no le grites!_ – le advierte el pelinegro defendiendo a su novio.

- _Tú también cállate, y acompáñalo!_ - pone ojos asesinamente furiosos.

- _Esta bien…_ – a ambos les cae una gota estilo anime mientras, lentamente, caminan hacia atrás para alejarse de Zelda.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Si les gusto, dejen reviews! x3**


	3. Los celos a veces son buenos

**Disculpen la tardanza. x.x**

**miru yumi, Sí, el Yaoi es bueno! Me alegra que mi fic te haga reír! n.n  
Rei Hiwatari-Kon, amiga, no te he visto en el msn...Como vas con tu fic? Espero los termines pronto. n.n  
The Shade Ghost, cierto! Yo también quería un copia! ú.u. Espero te guste este capitulo.  
MisaoQ.Q, Sí, pobre Link. El ser sexy le trae muchos problemas, el principal, causarle celos a su novio, xD. Espero que este capitulo te haga reír, x3  
Yakio-Midna, Me alegra mucho que te gute mi fic! Y sí, Saria es facil de sobornar. Ponle una coca-cola en frente y hace lo que quieras, xD.**

**Pregunta importante: Les gustaría que Link Y Dark tuvieran hijitos?. :3.  
Suena raro, lo sé, pero si en los fic de Beyblade y Gravitation embarazan a los uke magicamente, por que en los de Zelda no hacemos lo mismo?. xD. Bueno, por lo menos es lo que pensamos mi amiga Rei Hiwatari-Kon y yo. xD**

**Ah, y no olviden leer la 2da temporada de "Kiss". Y aprovecho para promocionar mi fics, de Beyblade "Calentura" (KaiXTakao), de Gravitation "Dulce Pasión" (ShuichiXRyuichi) y de Pokémon "Que le pasa?" (AshXGary). Claro, todos Yaoi, xD. Si les interesa leerlos, busquelos en mi perfil o en sus respectivas categorias. n.n**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahora los chicos se encontraban en camino a Lon Lon Ranch, donde nuestras querida y fresa princesa perdió su maquillaje.

- _Link, ya me quieres?_ – pregunta el pelinegro con los ojos llorosos.

- _Esta bien, ya te quiero_ – le responde algo fastidiado.

_- Pues no te oyes muy convencido_ – le reprocha.

- _Pues como quieres! Después de los teatritos que me haces pasar!_ –

- _Ay! De todo te enojas! Ya me lo decía mi padre; "no te cases con Link, porque un día de estos se enojara contigo cada rato por culpa de la regla" debí hacerle caso!_ – le grita llorando mientras mueve sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente.

- _En primera: no estamos casados…aun. En segunda: tu padre es un psicópata que cree que dentro de 2 años le encajare una espada en la nariz. Y En tercera: la regla es de las mujeres –_

- _En serio?_ – se queda pensativo.

- _Dark – _lo toma de los hombros – _Solo recuerda la plática que tuvimos de 'Todo lo que salga de la boca de Ganondorf es mentira' –_

_- Esta bien...-_ contesta desanimado, aun llorando. Link, al verlo en ese estado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

- _Hey, Dark, no llores. Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho…-_ lo abraza cariñosamente.

- _De verdad?_ – pone ojitos brillantes.

- _Sí_ – le responde y sonríe de manera dulce, mientras, Dark Link es rodeado por corazoncitos voladores.

- _Entonces…hoy en la noche...podemos?_ – le pregunta de manera sensual al oído.

- se sonroja un poco _– Sí, Dark, en la noche hacemos lo que quieras_ – suspira simulando estar resignado. (qué te haces? Todos sabemos que te gusta xD)

- _Que bien! Esto sí lo grabe!_ – sale el hada de la nada con una cámara en la mano, asustando a los chicos.

- _Dame eso!_ – le arrebata la cámara y la tira al río que estaba por el camino – _Navi, no tienes otra cosa que hacer que grabarnos?_ – le pregunta molesto.

- _Ehmm….no_ – contesta tranquila – _Oh, miren, una mariposa!_ – persigue a la mariposa, mientras, los chicos la miran raro. (Navi, jamás lo pensé de ti! O.o)

- _Eh…Link, que le pasa a Navi?_ – pregunta haciendo muecas inocentes.

- _No te preocupes por ella; tiene retraso mental_ – le contesta aun viendo como Navi persigue la mariposa.

_- Ah…Oye, y por que tenemos que hacerle caso a Zelda?_ –

- _Porque ella es la princesa, y tenemos que hacerle caso a todo lo que diga_ – dice en suspiro.

- _Y por que ella es la princesa? –_

- _Porque tiene una carona_ – le responde como si fuera muy obvio.

- _Oh, ya entiendo_ – dice feliz.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegan a Lon Lon Ranch. Y ven que en la entrada se encontraba una chica de largo cabello rojo acomodando paja.

- _Hola, Malon -_

- voltea a verlos – _Hola, Link, Navi!_ – les saluda levantando la mano. Y se percata de la presencia de Dark Link – _Dark!_ – le salen corazoncitos en los ojos –_ Hace tiempo que no te veo! Por que no has venido, eh? _– se le echa encima para abrazarlo fuerte – _Deberías venir más seguido! –_

– _Link! ayúdame! No puedo respirar!_ – le suplica con dificultad al mismo tiempo que trata de quitarse a la pelirroja de encima.

- Buena idea, Dark; mantenla ocupada mientras yo busco las cosas de Zelda – le dicen en tono burlón mientras él y Navi van hacia adentro del rancho.

- _Oye…, no crees que deberías ayudarlo?_ – le pregunta el hada algo extrañada.

- _No, estará bien…La que necesitara ayuda es Malon cuando encuentre el maquillaje de Zelda_ – dice entre dientes en tono amenazador (Link celoso! Que lindo nOn), y el hada, notando el tono, prepara otra cámara.

Después de buscar en el corral de las vacas, gallinas, caballos, patos…ah, no, patos no; encontraron la dichosa bolsa de maquillaje en uno de los establos.

- _Que habrá estado haciendo Zelda en los establos para haber dejado ahí su maquillaje?_ – le pregunta confundido al hada.

- _Quien sabe…-_ responde igual de confundida.

- _Bien, no importa. Ya vamonos –_

- _Eh? Ya se tienen que ir?_ – pregunta la pelirroja aun abrazando al pelinegro.

- _Sí, es un pena que no nos podamos quedar más tiempo_ – le responde con una sonrisa forzada al mismo tiempo que intenta jalar al pelinegro hacia él para que esta lo suelte.

- _Bueno_ – suelta a Dark Link haciendo que este caiga encima del rubio – _Pero volverán pronto, no? –_

- abraza a Link – _No! Yo no quiero volver a venir!_ – dice llorando.

- se levanta lo más deprisa que puede, con todo y el pelinegro encima – _Eh…claro que volveremos…_ – aun con la sonrisa forzada.

- _Pelea! Pelea!_ – comienza a gritar Navi.

– _Vamonos antes de que la mate_ – dice en voz baja, al pelinegro le agrado oír eso. Y cuando se alejaron un poco de rancho, le pregunta.

- _Link! Link! Link! estas celoso?_ – pregunta ilusionado.

- _Eh?_ – se sonroja un poco – _Claro que no!_ – sigue caminado tratando de ignorarlo.

- _Vamos, holograma, admite que estas celoso!_ – dice el hada.

- _Navi! Que no soy un holograma!_ – le grita comenzando a molestarse – _Y no estoy celoso…- _se cruza de brazos.

- le brillan los ojos – _Te ves tan lindo celoso!_ – se abraza a su espalda.

- _Beso! Beso!_ – dice la peliverde al mismo tiempo que aplaude, como echando porras.

- _Saria! Que haces aquí?_ – le pregunta Link algo extrañado.

- _Voy hacia el castillo a jugar Mario Kart con los sabios y Zelda, como cada martes_ –

- _Hoy es viernes…-_

- _Que? Ah, cierto. Me confundí de día. Es que jugamos martes, viernes y domingos_ – dice sonriendo.

- _Ah…Otra cosa, Saria, por que le dijiste a Dark donde estaba?_ – le pregunta viéndola feo.

- _Que?_ – mira nerviosa hacia todos lados – _Yo no fui! Fue…, fue Skullkid!_ –

- _Mentirosa!_ – le grita el pelinegro – _Tú fuiste quien me dijo!_ – le dice burlón.

- _Saria, mala amiga!_ – se pone llorar.

- _No, Link, no llores! Es que Dark me dio con una bolsa de Cheetos, un Duvalín y Coca-cola, no me pude resistir! Perdón!_ – comienza a llorar una cascada de lagrimas.

- _Que?_ – voltea a ver al pelinegro _– Le diste una Coca-cola a ella y a mí no!_ – le grita enojado.

- _Era para ti, pero como no estabas…tuve que sobornarla con_ eso – le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Esta bien. Ya no importa_ – se tranquiliza – _Te perdono, Saria_ – suspira – _Ahora vamos con Zelda a dejarle su maquillaje –_

- _Me gusta la nieve de chocolate!_ – grita el hada feliz mientras los chicos y la peliverde voltean a verla raro por su estupido comentario.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Ah, Link! Gracias por traerme mi maquillaje!_ – se lo arrebata de las manos, y se pone a maquillarse a lo wey – _Ay! Ya extrañaba mi maquillaje_ - llora de felicidad.

- _Que gracias ni que nada! Mejor danos rupias!_ – le exige el pelinegro.

- _Eh?...No les daré nada!_ –

- _Por que no? Todavía que te hacemos tus estupidos trabajos! –_

- _Es que ustedes son unos chicos buenos que ayudan a la gente haciéndole favores a lo wey _– se cruza de brazos.

- _Y? Los favores no los hacemos gratis! –_

- _Ach! Esta bien, les daré algunas rupias_ – les da 100 rupias – _Yo sé que se deben estar pudriendo en pobreza. Ay! Que buena soy por ser considerada con ustedes y darles limosna! _– dice orgullosa de sí misma mientras los chicos les cae una gota estilo anime algo ofendidos.

- _Si no fueras la princesa, ya te hubiera agarrado a golpes_ – le dice el rubio amenazante.

- _Sí, Link, yo también te quiero!_ – responde burlona maquillándose.

- _Link! Dark! Ya dejen a la fresa, y mejor jueguen con nosotros!_ – les invita la peliverde sosteniendo un control de Game Cube.

- _Oh! Yo quiero jugar!_ – dice Navi tratando de sostener un control.

- _Sí! Yo también!_ – dice el rubio.

- le da un codazo, y en voz baja le dice – _Link, mejor vamonos antes de que llegue Ruto…–_

- _Ah, cierto…–_ le contesta de la misma manera - _Será otro día! Ya tenemos que irnos_ –

_- Oh, bueno –_

Se despiden, y regresan a Kokiri forest.

Era de tarde cuando llegaron a su hogar, tanto, que le cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

- _Tengo sueño_ – comenta el rubio bostezando al recostarse en su cama, y el pelinegro se sienta junto a él.

- _Link, recuerdas que dijiste que esta noche haríamos lo que yo quisiera?_ – le pregunta en tono seductor al oído provocando que el rubio se ruborice un poco.

_- Ehh…este…sí, sí lo recuerdo…–_ responde nervioso mientras el pelinegro toma su rostro.

- _Entonces…sí podemos?_ – acerca lentamente sus labios con los suyos.

- _Eh..ehm…-_ antes de poder contestar, el pelinegro lo besa apasionadamente.

**Continuara...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sí, corte la escena Lemon...u,ú. Ya les dije que yo no escribo Hentai, x.x  
Este...fuera de ahí, espero les haya gustado el cap.  
Ah, y recuerden contestar la pregunta importante que puse al principio. Reviews. n.nU**


	4. Noticia inesperada!

**Jeje, n-ñU. Pido una gran disculpa! 4 meses sin actualizarlo o.oU. Lo siento mucho! Es que, primero no lo pude seguir por la prepa, y luego me emocione mucho con otro de mis fics, que aun sigo actualizando.****  
Eh, bueno. La verdad es que aun no me siento prepara para publicar este cap, siento que me quedo mal x,x. Pero bueno, es cosa de que les guste a ustedes.**

**Publicidad xD  
Bueno, siempre aprovecho para publicitar mis otros fics, x3. Los que haré promocion hoy son:  
"Sweet Dreams", pareja SoraXRoxas de Kingdom Hearts, actualmente tiene 10 capitulos; y "Primer Amor", pareja SephirothXCloud de Final Fantasy 7, con 2 capitulos. Si les interesa leerlos puede encontrarlos en mi perfil, o en sus respectivas zonas.**

* * *

Era una lindo día en Kokiri forest, bastante tranquilo, pero desgraciadamente esta a punto de cambiar drásticamente. 

- _Hey,Link, ya estas mejor?_ – le pregunta Saria preocupada.

- _Sí, estoy bien…¿Por qué la pregunta?_ –

- _No sé…, quizás porque estas pálido y has vomitado como más de 3 veces en todo el día_ – responde con cierto sarcasmo.

- _Solo por eso? De seguro algo que comí me cayo mal_ – le sonríe de manera un poco forzada.

- _Link!_ – se escucha la voz del pelinegro que va a entrando al cuarto donde se encontraban – _Adivina que?! –_

- _Que?_ – pregunta sin muchos ánimos, imaginado que la respuesta es una de sus típicas tonterías.

- _Mi padre y mis abuelas van a venir a visitarnos!_ – dice feliz.

- _Que?!_ – grita asustado – _Gracias por avisarme, ahora me largo antes de que lleguen!_ –

- _Por que? Te cae mal mi familia?_ – con lagrimas en los ojos.

- _No, Dark, no me cae mal tu familia. Tus abuelas son muy lindas y todo eso, pero es tu padre a quien le caigo mal –_

- _Pero si mi papá te quiere mucho! –_

- _Sí, claro, me quiere tanto que trata de matarme cada que puede_ –

- _Eso no es cierto. Han sido… accidentes…-_ golpea sus dedos índices entre sí.

- _"Accidentes", claro. Como cuando trato de encajarme su espada con la excusa de que se le escapo de la mano, o como cuando soltó a su cerdo gigante para que me comiera_ – se cruza de brazos molesto.

- _Pero se disculpo!_ – agrita los brazos de arriba a abajo rápidamente – _Solo es su forma de divertirse contigo! –_

- _Lo malo es que te creo. Solo una persona tan enferma como tu padre se divierte tratando de matar a las personas_ – suspira cansado de discutir.

- _Pero…!Oye, estas pálido?_ - hace una mueca de curiosidad.

- _Eh…, no es nada_ – responde sin mucha importancia.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Mientras caminaban por Kokiri forest.

- _Dime que es verdad!_ – le pide Mido muy emocionado al rubio.

- _Que cosa? –_

- _Es cierto que va a venir tu suegro? –_

- _Ah…, sí –_ lo mira feo – _Y has de estar muy feliz, no? De seguro le vas a echar porras para que me mate –_

- _Link! Me sorprende oír eso de ti! Tú sabes que yo te aprecio mucho!_ – dice "ofendido".

- _Sí, claro. Me aprecias tanto como Ganondorf _– con ojos entornados.

_- Claro!_ – contesta burlón.

- _Mido, ya déjalo en paz! _– le da un zape – _No ves que es su ultimo día de vida?…digo! Que, que…_– balbucea.

- _Gracias, Saria, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo _– dice con sarcasmo ya harto de los estupidos comentarios de los kokiris. Después de eso el hada azul aparece.

- _Hey, Link! Zelda te llama por teléfono!_ – dice Navi cargando con dificultad un celular.

- _Navi, en esta época no deberían existir los celulares_ – la mira raro.

- _Pues horita tengo uno, así que dejar de molestarme y contesta la llama. Ya no aguanto el peso de esta cosa!_ – le avienta el celular en la cara.

- _Auch!...Gracias…-_ dice entre dientes mientras se soba el rostro.

- _Link, eres tú?_ – se escucha la voz de Zelda saliendo del aparato.

_- Sí? Que pasa, Zelda? –_

- _Es cierto que te va a visitar tu suegro?!_ – pregunta preocupada.

- _Eh, Sí, por? _– se queda extrañado por el tono de su voz.

- _Noo! Enviare guardias a proteger tu vida!! No quiero que mate!_ –

- _Ah, Zelda, te preocupas por mí_ – conmovido – _Que buena amiga eres_ –

- _Claro que me preocupo por ti! Si Ganondorf te mata, ya no tendré a quien traer de mi sirvienta! –_

- _Hmm…, en ese caso, no gracias. Puedo cuidarme solo!_ – apaga el celular y lo tira al bote de basura más cercano.

- _Oye! Ese celular me costo muchas rupias!_ – le reclama el hada llorando.

Link no había caminado unos metros cuando la chica pelirroja lo llama.

- _Ah, Link! _– va hacia el rubio.

- _Malon, que haces aquí? –_

- _Quería preguntarte…¿Qué tipo de flores quieres para tu tumba?_ – sonríe dulcemente.

- _Que?_ – desconcertado.

- _Me entere de que te va a visitar tu suegro, así que me dije ¿Acaso ya le llego su hora a Link? Me sentí un poco mal al pensar eso_ – suspira – _Pero no esta de más estar preparados para lo peor, además, Dark va a necesitar alguien que lo consuele_ – dice con malicia en su voz mientras Link comienza a enojarse. Y la chica lo mira con curiosidad – _Oye, es mi imaginación o estas más blanco que de costumbre?_ –

- _Fuera de mi vista_ – ignora la pregunta y la empuja lejos de él.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _No crees que es mejor que corras?_ - le sugiere.

- _Sí, sería lo mejor. Pero es la familia de Dark, y desgraciadamente va a ser la mía uno días de estos – _se lamenta de ello – _Además, no le temo a Ganondorf –_ dice con el coraje que lo caracteriza.

- _Holaaaaaaa, Link!_ – se escucha la voz grave de alguien que iba entrando a la casa. El rubio, al verlo, se esconde tras Saria.

- _No que no le temías_ – mirándolo con ojos entornados.

- _Cállate_ – le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Mi yerno favorito!_ – hace un lado a la kokiri aventándola y abraza a Link lo más fuerte que puede al punto de casi asfixiarlo.

- _Ganondorf! Suelta al muchacho, lo vas a matar!_ – dice una de las abuelas del pelinegro.

- _Ya _– lo suelta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada felizmente asesina.

- _Oh, mira, lo dejaste pálido_ – comenta la otra anciana.

- _Nah, esta así desde la mañana_ – corrige la peliverde.

- _Mentira!...Esperen…, creo que voy a vomi…-_ antes de poder terminar la frase sale corriendo al baño.

- _Hola, ya llegue!_ – grita Dark Link al entrar a su hogar, y escucha ruidos extraños - _Eh…Quien esta vomitando en el baño? –_

- _Link _– responde todos.

- _Eh? Sigue enfermo? –_

- _No tengo nada!_ – grita desde el retrete.

- _Quizás deberíamos hacer una revisión medica a Link, no crees, Kotake?_ –

- _Parece que tienes razón, Koume!_ – ambas señoras fueron por el rubio, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad al cuarto más cercano. Cerraron la puerta y no dejaron pasar a nadie.

- _Tu novio es un debilucho_ – comenta con disimulada decepción.

- _Papá! No empieces! –_ dice tratando de no enfadarse.

- _Ah, pobre Link. Que es lo que tendrá?_ –

Después de un rato de incomodo silencio.

- _Ya sabemos que tiene! –_ dicen ambas brujas saliendo con un más mareado Link del cuarto.

- _Que tiene, doctoras?_ – cuestionan el pelinegro y la kokiri a la vez.

- _Es un caso interesante_ – se soba el mentón una de las brujas

- _Es algo malo?_ – pregunta Dark Link con lagrimas en los ojos.

- _Para nada! Es algo bueno_ – contesta Kotake (o Koume? o.o).

- _Diablos_ – murmura Ganondorf.

- _Entonces que le pasa?_ – dice inquieta.

_-…Link…esta_ – comienza una de las abuelas.

- _Esta…?_ –

- _Esta…-_ continúa.

- _Esta que…?_ – pregunta todos impacientados.

- _Link esta…embarazado! Felicidades, van a ser papás! _– dicen las hermanas a la vez.

- _Que?_ – exclaman sorprendidos.

- _Es imposible! Los hombres no se pueden embarazar!_ – protesta Link.

- _Claro que es posible_ – contradice Zelda que salió de la nada con una taza de té y galletitas en una charola de oro.

- _No, no lo es_ – se cruza de brazos.

_- Sí, lo es –_

- _Como estas tan segura?_ – la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _Porque esto es un fic, y así lo quiso la escritora_ – come una galleta.

- _Ah…Entiendo_ – mentalmente le menta la madre a la escritora (Hey! ¬¬).

- _Zelda, me das una galleta? –_

- _Cómprate las tuyas, enana_ – esconde sus galletas tras ella.

- _No seas envidiosa, dame_ – se le echa encima para quitarle las galletas.

- _Es decir que…tendremos un hijo!_ – dice el pelinegro mientras le brillan los ojos.

- _Eh…sí,…Pero por que ahora! Por las Diosas! Solo tengo 16 años, no se pudo haber esperado por lo menos 2!_ – dice llorando.

- _No! Mi primer nieto y es hijo de un baboso!_ – grita Ganondorf, casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Y se escucha un portazo, y se ve a la chica Zora.

- _Link!_ - corre deprisa hacia él - _Es cierto que estas preñado!_ –

- _Sí, lo está_ – abraza al rubio para protegerlo de ella.

- _Ruto, como te enteraste tan rápido?_ – pregunta confundido.

- _Me lo dijo uno de mis súbditos hace como una hora, solo que no había podido venir por cumplir con mis deberes de princesa; decapitar Zoras_ – sonríe de manera inocente.

- _Que? Pero como?...Un minuto. Alguien más se entero de esto antes que yo!_ – brama enojado.

- _Tranquilo, Link, le hará mal a nuestro niño_ – la da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- _Hey! Como que "nuestro niño"? Si es mío_ – la mira feo.

- _Como estas tan seguro, Dark?_ – ríe de manera maliciosa. Ambos chicos la miran feo – _Ah, de acuerdo, no es mío, pero me hubiera gustado – _el pelinegro la mira de manera asesina _- Tengan en cuenta que lo tratare como si lo fuera_ – le brillan los ojos –_Y pues…em…casi todo Zora's Domain lo sabe _– confirma la pregunta mientras suda una gota estilo anime.

- _Y __Market_ – agrega una despeinada y sin galletas Zelda, dando un sorbo a su té.

- _Y todo Gerudo __Valley_ – dice el hombre pelirrojo en voz baja pero se entendió bastante bien.

- _Ustedes ya lo sabían, verdad!_ – supone el pelinegro molesto.

- _Jeje, es verdad_ – afirma Koume (O Kotake? ..U) – _La escritora nos pidió que te dijéramos al ultimo como sorpresa, por eso vinimos a visitarlos como en familia. Lo demás fue show nuestro _– las viejas y Ganondorf comienzan a reír como desquiciados.

- _Dark, tu familia en verdad me aterra_ – se aferra a su novio asustado.

- _De hecho a mí también_ –

- _Pero lo que no entiendo es¿Por qué yo tengo que cargar con el chamaco y no Dark?_ – pregunta molesto.

- _Oh, vamos, Link, todos sabemos que tú eres el Uke_ – responde la peliverde como si fuese muy obvio. Come una galleta.

- _Eh? Uke? Eso que significa?_ – ante esto, todos se miraron un rato y salieron corriendo, cosa muy inteligente de su parte. Si Link se enterará de lo que quiere decir esa palabra, seguramente, es capas de matar a todos a espadazos por usar esa terminología en él.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**No ando muy inspirada con este fic, aun así espero les guste la idea. x3  
****Aparte del capitulo anterior, me puse a hacer la encuesta de que si querían que Link se embarazara, y la mayoria de las respuestas fueron demasiando positivas xD.**

**Quejas, comentarios, opiniones, ayudarle a Link a mentarme la madre; dejen reviews, n.ñU**


End file.
